Egyptian Mew Mew
by Kiss Me Kish
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a young Prince was in line to rule the whole of Egypt. Today, his ancestor if fighting to regain his people's planet. History repeats itself, and this shows you why. I suck at summeries, please read. Kish, Ichigo, Masaya ect.
1. History Repeats

KMK: Hey guys, new story I've been working on. Because lots of the aliens past in Tokyo Mew Mew is set in Egypt like setting and the Mew staff is found in Egypt, I thought this could make sense. It basically showing how history repeated itself with the Mew story and a similar thing happened in Ancient Egypt.

History repeats itself. Did you know that?

People find it hard to learn from past mistakes, even when the universe hammers the message into their brain for years. You can find yourself in a never-ending circle, spinning around and around and never getting anywhere. Just ending up right where you started.

Just recently in Tokyo, Japan, five girls have banded together in a group called Tokyo Mew Mew to defend the city against the frequent attacks it's had to deal with.

Ichigo Momomiya, the leader. Ditzy, a bit of a cry-baby but strong and beautiful and loyal to her friends and cause.

Mint Aizawa. Snobbish, rude but brave, strong and a fighter to be sure.

Lettuce Midorikawa. Quiet, shy, clumsy but loyal, goodhearted and helpful.

Pudding Fong. Energetic, hyperactive, happy go lucky but always there when you need her help or cheering up.

And finally, Zakuro Fujiwara. Cold, anti-social and harsh but will always look out for those she cares about and fight for them till the bitter end.

They're fighting against three aliens from a different planet.

Kish. Rude, lustful, quick tempered and yet passionate, clever, sensitive and a hopeless romantic.

Pai. Cold, calculating, mean but loyal and will stick to his fight.

Tart. Bratty, loudmouthed, easily frustrated and still sweet, determined and brave.

Thousands of years ago, there ancestors where in a similar predicament.

An Egyptian King, named Tor was on the verge of dying and his only two remaining relatives were his son and his brother. His brother was a horrible man, and if he had not thought that his nephew would kill him first, he would have disposed of the King many years ago. His son was willing to wait for the throne, mainly because he had never really wanted it in the first place. However the real trouble started, because of the shrine maidens. They were five beautiful maidens; given power form the gods to protect the King and his people. They lived in the temple with they're master, and his assistant, but world often come out to witness large celebrations.

You see, even though the young Prince, had no real want for the throne, he did enjoy the odd over the top festival for no reason whatsoever. And it just so happens, this is where are story starts.


	2. AN Charactor List

Shrine Maidens:

Ichigo- Sanura (Kitten)

Mint- Neema (Born to Wealthy Parents)

Lettuce- Nathifa (Pure)

Pudding- Sheriti (Little Maiden)

Zakuro- Omorose (The Most Beautiful)

Prince:

Kish- Aten (Solar Disk)

Prince's Friends:

Pai- Akhom (Eagle)

Tart- Sokkwi (Little Fool)

Kings Brother:

Deep Blue- Jibade (Related to Royalty)

Sanura's Crush:

Masaya- Baraka (Blessing; Gift)

Shrine Priest:

Ryou- Omari (High Born)

Shrine Assistant:

Keiichiro- Hasani (Handsome)


	3. Festival

Just introducing the main charactors. This starts only a little while after the Mews, or in this case the Shrine Maidens, find out their powers. Hopefully it should be obvious who everyone is. Just have a read and tell me what you think. :D

* * *

'So Sanura, what do you think?'

'H-he's so cute!'

Sanura stroked the black cat's fur, receiving in turn a grateful purr.

'Its looks like she's hurt herself though,' she murmured, picking up the cats paw. Indeed, it had a crusted red coating of dried blood.

Baraka looked up at her, giving his customary smile and chuckled, 'He'll be alright, we just need to wash of some of the blood.'

Sanura felt her heart speed up.

He's the one; she thought to herself, he's so amazing. He's smart, cute, strong and everyone loves him. But I love his smile the most.

'We need to look after the animals,' she heard him say; in such a voice it was almost a whisper, 'If we want to keep them alive.'

Sanura blinked, 'Will they, will they die?'

'Eventually, I think they will,' Baraka replied getting to his feet. Sanura stood up with him, but fell accidently, landing in his arms.

He chuckled again, smiling at her, 'you're so clumsy you know that,' he teased, tickling her chin, 'Do you like the present I gave you?' he asked, his hand trailing over the silver bell he had given to her.

Sanura blushed, and nodded, 'It's beautiful.'

A moment later, and she felt a small drop of rain on arm.

'Raining? Now?' she mused.

'It's out of season,' muttered Baraka, letting her get back on her feet, 'Perhaps it is a sign…'

'Perhaps…'

'In any case, we should get inside,' Baraka said softly, 'I don't want you getting wet.'

Sanura blushed again, 'Oh…alright…'

Swiftly, Baraka gathered the cat into his arms, putting the other around Sanura's waist and they made their way back.

'Hey, Baraka, are you coming along tonight?'

'To the festival?'

'Yeh…'

'I guess so,' sighed Baraka, 'Although I wish he wasn't there too...'

'I know, but I…' Sanura trailed off.

It was her duty to go, even if she hated the host, she had to go. As a shrine maiden it was important for her to show up.

'Will your friends be coming?'

'I should think so,' murmured Sanura, 'They're not leaving me on my won this time…'

'I heard you got a new member, is she nice?'

Sanura blinked and thought back, trying to think of the best way to phrase it.

'She's….quite quiet.'

'Anti-social?'

Sanura tittered under her breath, 'I guess you could say that…'

That was a understatement. She didn't want to be in the group that was obvious. She acted as if she would rather be eaten by crocodiles than help anyone.

Sanura sighed. She had taken a lot of persuasion.

Whack. Sanura stumbled back as she crashed into Baraka as he stopped short, only just managing to regain her balance.

'S-Sorry,' she stammered.

'It's alright,' Baraka spoke kindly, 'I'll see you tonight then.'

Sanura blushed and smiled, 'Yes, you will take care of the kitten?'

'Of course,' smiled Baraka, 'You go in and dry off.' And with that, he left.

Sanura watched dreamily as he walked off.

He's so perfect! Her head was squealing, she almost felt dizzy. She did feel dizzy, but in a good way. Shaking of her head rush, she rushed out of the rain, into the temple where she worked.

'You're late Sanura,' she was greeted.

Sanura shook her head, 'Can't I have an hour alone?'

A young girl, dressed head to toe in pale blue ribbons and silk shook her head.

'Sanura,' she sighed, 'you're always late, can't you be on time for once in you life?'

Sanura muttered under her breath, 'It's going to be a long day…'

* * *

Embers of light shot into the air, flickering around the raging fire. Girls clothed in beaded dresses and sparkling headdress twisted and turned around it, sparks flying from their bare feet as they danced.

Sitting watching, contentedly, on a red litter was the Prince. His dark green tinted hair hung limply down his shoulders, his ears pierced and his bare chest showing beneath a thick jewel encrusted necklace. He grinned at the display, signalling for his assistant to fetch him some wine. More girls sat beside him, tracing hands up his chest and filling his glass for him.

'Akhom,' he yelled above the crowd. Begrudgingly a young man arose from his seated position, leaving behind the girls that surrounded him and went to the Pharaoh to be and kneeled beside him.

'Yes?' he asked bitterly.

'Have the Shrine Girl's appeared yet?' asked the Prince, clearly growing bored.

'Yes, they just arrived with the priest,' Akhom answered.

'Tell her I want to see her,' muttered the Prince.

'Her? Want to be more specific Aten?'

'You know perfectly well who I mean,' replied Aten.

Akhom sighed and got up; bowing his head slightly before walking back into the crowd to find the girl Aten was after.

Aten smirked; he had been looking forward to this for a long time. He desperately needed something to take his mind off his Uncle. Unfortunately, his Uncle was now sitting only a couple heads away from himself, but he decided to ignore this for now. He was already half drunk.

A moment or so later, he met the familiar face of the lead Shrine Maiden. Unlike the average young girl, her skin was pale and her hair a bright red.

'Good Evening Sanura….how are we this evening,' he half sneered.

Sanura gave him a look, but shrugged, 'As always.'

Aten grinned and turned to the girls surrounding him, 'You bore me,' he told them bluntly, 'Go now,' and they immediately, if not a little disappointedly, dispersed.

'So,' he continued, 'would you like to take their place?'

'And why would I do that,' asked Sanura, faking a sweet smile.

'Come on now,' chuckled Aten, 'You won't entertain me?'

'I could…' Sanura said, 'But I won't.'

'How rude,' sighed Aten, 'Do you treat all royalty this way?'

'Only the conceited ones such as yourself,' replied Sanura, shooting him a smug smile.

'I'm not conceited,' Aten chortled, 'Now why not flatter me with your company, you know most girls would kill to be in your position, literally,' he added, 'Don't you think of yourself as lucky for me to be taking an interest in you?'

'Oh yes,' replied Sanura, 'I am so lucky to have someone as handsome, clever, strong, rich and-,'

'Powerful?' suggested Aten.

Sanura raised an eyebrow, and then sighed, 'Yes that too. I really am lucky, or that is I would be lucky if you weren't cocky, over confident, perverted, uncaring, insensitive and…did I forget anything else?'

'I could have you killed for those words, you realise that don't you?'

'But you wouldn't, would you?'

Aten laughed, 'You know me better than my own father, now how about you dance for me. Won't you?'

'No I won't,' Sanura denied him.

'You've grown older,' smiled Aten, 'But I can't help but miss when you'd blush over everything I'd say to you…'

'I'm not the same little shrine girl,' Sanura countered, walking over and kneeling beside him, 'that you used to flirt with shamelessly through your father's speeches,' she finished indignantly.

'You're right…'

'Thank you.'

'You're bigger,' grinned Aten, trailing a hand up towards her chest. Sanura blinked and blushed furiously, swatting his hand off like a fly.

'There's that cute little blush,' sniggered Aten, removing his hand.

'Ugh,' grumbled Sanura, disgusted, 'What did you even call me over for?'

'I need to meet you later,' explained Aten, 'Plus I want to talk with you my little kitty cat.'

'Don't call me that,' huffed Sanura, standing up, 'I'm going to go dance, with my friends.'

'And not me?'

'Never you.'

Sanura could swear she saw the Prince's face almost twitch into one of anger, but it quickly turned back into his normal lacklustre grin.

'As you wish,' he laughed, 'but you will dance for me soon Kitty,' he smirked, licking his lips.

Sanura let out a small sound of disgust before trouncing off, back to her friends.

Aten chuckled, 'You will be mine kitten. Sanura, you will…'


	4. Meditation

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, very busy with GCSE's, new chapter.

* * *

Aten sat cross-legged, his sun worn feet touching. He closed his eyes gently, and laid his hands on his lap.

'Keep your eyes closed prince, let the darkness consume your entire being.'

A beat of a drum.

'Open your mind to the gods, think about the things that keep your body tied to this earth.'

A second beat.

'Your family, your friends, your fears, your dreams. Think of your family Aten.'

A third beat. Aten took a deep breath and tried to imagine his family. His father, who already belonged to the after life, his mother who had too passed away. His uncle…he flinched. Jibade would be easy to forget.

'And now Prince, think of your friends.'

Friends? He wasn't sure, did Akhom count? He was subject and had been chosen by Aten's father to amuse the young prince. He laughed at Aten's jokes, encouraged his reckless behaviour with a smile, and served his every whim. Nevertheless, thought Aten, he is my slave, and I do not believe he is my real friend. So with no real friends to forget he nodded for the priest to move on.

A fourth beat.

'Your dreams Aten think of your dreams.'

Dreams, that was simple. He would continue his father's work in making Egypt the greatest land there ever was, he would have a beautiful wife and die peacefully in his sleep at a grand age, ready and willing to leave this earth. He nodded once more. The priest continued.

A fifth beat.

'And your fears Aten, anything that frightens you, try to imagine your worst nightmare.'

His worst nightmare? Aten mulled over the question, concentrating hard. He wasn't that keen on snakes. The mere thought of touching one of those disgusting, slimy creatures was enough to make him shiver. But if he needed to, he could, and so Aten dismissed this fear as a fleeting trepidation. He screwed his eyes shut and concentrated harder and after several minutes he had deduced his greatest fear.

Aten had been protected from a young age, kept under strict guard day and night. And yet, he had seen the punishments and executions both Jibade and his father had dealt. He had heard the agonizing screaming of young woman clutching their children and thrashing widely to protect them. He had seen full-grown men be brought to their knees crying like mere infants, blood soaking through their thin garments. And despite all his protection, Aten knew that he, like these men and women, was not immortal. He had spent many nights trying to fathom just how painful something could be to induce such sadness, such crazed desperation. He had not yet worked out the answer, but was determined he would not be subject to such pain. The idea of dying like that, so undignified, so painfully...that was his worst nightmare.

Taking a deep breath he nodded once more.

'Then let yourself become enlightened, let the Gods indulge your body with the unearthly wisdom that your father and forefathers possessed.'

Aten knew how this part worked. For the seventeenth time, he let his breath fall into a rhythmic pattern and let the clouded shapes that glided through the darkness form the face he had come to know so well. Her dark skin and jet black hair than hung down to her breasts. And the browned feather than protruded from her headband. She looked at Aten, and nodded. Aten waited patiently while she turned to confront with fourteen cloaked gods. After a moment or two she turned back, and with a soft smile, she shook her head. Aten gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, 'Why not,' he hissed. She shook her head again. 'I asked a question, why not,' growled Aten. The woman raised her hands.

A flash, and her image shot through his mind. That smile, that laugh. Her smooth red hair, her pale skin, those large hazel eyes.

Aten sank down, and opened his eyes.

'Again?' asked the Priest.

'It's not my fault Omari, I can't get through.'

Omari shook his head and heaved a sigh, handing his scriptures to his assistant.

'Hasani, go run and tell Jibade the prince has failed again.'

* * *

Sokkwi grabbed the water bowl of the counter and filled his leather bag to the brim. He could see Omari and Hasani leaving the throne room. If his timing was perfect, he could get them both. 'Her they come,' he whispered excitedly. Steadying himself over the ledge, he tightened the knot around his bag and watched intently as the two holy men walked beneath him.

'Three…'

They closed the door behind them.

'…Two...'

They moved under the archway.

'…On-,'

'Hey!'

Sokkwi yelped, spinning around on one heel and dropping his bag on the floor around his feet.

A young girl, dressed in a light yellow robe, her golden ringlets built up high on her head. She grinned and waved, he oversized sleeve slipping down to reveal a small chubby hand. Sokkwi growled, 'Look what you did! You made me loose my concentration.'

The girl looked down at the floor, then back up to Sokkwi, looking puzzled.

'That was a good opportunity and you spoiled it!' yelled Sokkwi.

The girl smiled and held out a hand for him to shake. Sokkwi folded his arms and stuck out his tongue. The girl frowned momentarily, then inspiration struck her. She picked up the old leather bag that was now ripped down the side and handed it back to Sokkwi. The young boy snatched at it with no hesitation, but as he made to pull back he found his hand had been clamped down. Through the bags thin material the girl and grabbed a hold on Sokkwi's hand. He tried to pull back, but it was no use, and the girl forced the boy to come closer, so their faces were almost touching.

Sokkwi blushed, 'Who are you girl?' he stammered. The girl's smile faded into one of concentration. She pointed to her clothing; her flowing robes a symbol of her position. 'You're a shrine maiden?' asked Sokkwi, the girl nodded widely, 'But, what's your name?' asked Sokkwi impatiently. The pointed to her clothes again and pinched her fingers together. 'Something…small?' guessed Sokkwi. Again the girl nodded, her grin growing every second. Once again she repeated these actions. 'You're a…small shrine maiden?' asked Sokkwi. The girl beamed. 'A small maiden, like a…Sheriti?'

In a sudden jolt the girl let him go, clapping enthusiastically. 'That's your name, Sheriti?' The girl smiled. 'You could just told me, you didn't have to make guess like a fool,' huffed Sokkwi. The girl frowned and stuck out her tongue, except instead a tongue, there was just a stub of flesh. Sokkwi drew back and flinched. 'No tongue?' he uttered nervously. Sheriti shrugged.

'So that's why you can't speak, oh well, you might as well help me fix my bag, now that you ruined my-,' but before he could finish his sentence, Sheriti had already grabbed the bag from him and headed back downstairs to find a sewing needle, grateful for the work.


End file.
